Here's to the Night
by Afifirechick
Summary: Song Fic for Eve 6's Here's to the Night PLZ R&R and if you don't like the ending to much, tell me and I have an alternative ending i can post. thanx.


Disclaimer:I don't own the lyrics or the Labyrinth, I just write about them.

'I know where I am, but how did I get here?' Sarah thought to herself as she wandered the halls of Jareth's castle. 'And more importantly, why did he invite me here?'

As Sarah searched the castle, she noticed there weren't any goblins around. The whole castle had been empty since she appeared there.

"Sarah."

Sarah spun around to find Jareth lurking in the shadows.

"Jareth, why am I here?" Sarah asked sternly, but she didn't receive an answer.

Instead, Jareth ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure what she was thinking.

Sarah wasn't about to argue with him, since she'd dreamed of this day since the day she turned down his crystal five years ago. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she knew what she wanted. She looked up into his eyes and met his lips with hers.

Jareth's knees gave out and he began to fall, but he wanted to keep kissing her.

Sarah obviously wanted to stay the way they were and wasn't about to let Jareth fall, so she tried to hold him up. When she finally couldn't hold him up any longer, she expected they would hit the hard stone floor, but instead they landed softly on Jareth's bed.

Sarah began unbuttoning Jareth's shirt and kissing a trail around his neck.

"Sarah, slow down. We can't be together, but only for tonight." Jareth said, moving away from her a little.

Slow tonight

"But you brought me here. This is all a lie isn't it, all of it?" Sarah cried.

So I lied

"No, Sarah. I had to see you. I had to know what you wanted. Listen, now I know you want to. We have to do it now or we won't have another chance." Jareth whispered

Are you the now or never kind?

"You're right. I'm leaving for school the day after tomorrow and you, no doubt, have kingly affairs to take care of." Sarah said and laid her head on Jareth's chest.

In a day and a day love

I'm gonna be gone for good again

"Are you sure you want to do this Sarah? I don't want you to do this if you won't be able to move on with your life. I'm really not worth it."

Are you willing, to be had?

Are you cool with just tonight?

Sarah smiled, "Of course I'm sure."

Jareth picked up his goblet and took a swig, "Here's to you then."

Here's a toast, to all those who hear me all too well

Jareth unzipped Sarah's dress and she slid it onto the floor. Sarah threw Jareth's shirt to the floor and he did the same with his pants. Then they crawled under the covers. They wrestled around for a while and soon, Jareth had pinned Sarah down and climbed on top of her.

Sarah was ready, but Jareth kept stalling, so rolled him onto his back and pushed him inside her. Jareth instantly arched up and Sarah moved higher on him. They were each moving at their own pace but finally found a steady rhythm and moved up and down together. After a few hours, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Sarah woke up, she was alone in her own bed, and away from Jareth and the castle. She sat up and looked around her room. The only reason she was sure the night before hadn't been a dream was the small red mark on her neck and a single red rose in her hand. She didn't feel any different that she had when she was a virgin, but strangely, there was an empty feeling in her heart. She already knew this was going to be harder to get over than she planned. She wished she could have spent a little more time with him as she began to cry.

Here's to the night we felt alive,

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,

Here's to goodbye,

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.

When Jareth woke up, he felt different, like part of him was missing, He conjured up a crystal and watched Sarah cry silently in the shower. He smiled. He would have never guessed she was a virgin. She saved herself for him. He thought about going to her, to comfort her, but he scolded himself for even thinking it. It wouldn't be possible.

"She's just like any other girl. They all cried when they woke up alone." Jareth said aloud.

"Yes, but she is the first one you really wanted to be with. She the first one you really wanted to stop crying." Jareth's conscience said inside his head.

"It's not possible." Jareth replied to himself. He waved the crystal away and got dressed. He wasn't going to let this girl, or any girl, get to him. He went down to the big entrance doors just as his father and the other diplomats arrived for a meeting.

"Good morning son." Reginald said and shook Jareth's hand.

"Morning Pop. How are you?" Jareth asked.

"Tired. How would you feel having to ride all the way here with the tyrants screaming at each other the whole way?" Reginald replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, that's enough to do most men in. Let's get this over with. I really don't want to do this." Jareth said and led the men to the meeting room. He really would prefer not to go to the meeting. The diplomats were all there to offer their daughter's to Jareth. He had to choose a wife and agree to marry her before the stroke of midnight that day.

As soon as the men were all seated at the long table, Reginald began, "So, who has a daughter they would like to offer as a possible suitor for my son?"

Many men started speaking at once and Reginald could barely understand a word anyone was saying.

"Father, may I make a suggestion?" Jareth blurted out before he even thought. He wasn't even sure what he intended on saying.

"Well, well, well. This is our 3rd meeting concerning you and this is the first time you've bothered to speak. So who is she?" asked another man with jet-black hair.

Jareth hesitated a moment, but finally uttered, "Her name is Sarah."

"That's a nice normal name. Sounds like… wait a minute. That's the mortal who beat your Labyrinth, isn't it?" Reginald asked in disbelief.

Jareth simply nodded.

The whole room let out one big groan. "Jareth. That's not possible. If you were to marry her, you'd be the laughing stock of the entire Underground." Reginald explained.

"Dad, I really don't care. Besides, maybe I could move Aboveground with her." Jareth replied.

Put your name on the line

Reginald shook his head, "So when did you become attracted to her?"

"About five years ago." Jareth replied with a smile.

"No I mean when recently?"

"Last night. It was like magic."

Along with place and time

"I forbid it!" Reginald exclaimed, but before he was done, Jareth had disappeared.

"Sarah." Jareth whispered in her ear as she slept. The previous night's activities must have worn her out. "Sarah." Jareth said again, a little more loudly.

Sarah rolled over and came face to face with the Goblin King, who was kneeling on the floor.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Sarah asked, sitting bolt upright in her bed.

"I had to see you." Jareth explained, kissing Sarah lightly on the forehead.

Sarah moved away from him, "You're the one who told be we couldn't be together and that I should just forget about you, now here you come, trying to get with me again."

"Sarah, I never said that." Jareth argued the accusation.

"Basically. That's what you meant." Sarah snapped.

Jareth couldn't help but smile.

"You've got no right to smile at…"

"Dammit Sarah. I want to be with you. Is that such a crime?" Jareth was stunned by what came out of his mouth. He never intended on yelling at her.

Wanna stay, not to go

"But what would happen to your kingdom?" Sarah asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Sarah," Jareth said, taking her hands in his, "Don't you see I don't care. All I care about is you."

"That's not normal. That's not like you at all. It just doesn't make sense." Sarah was thoroughly confused.

I wanna ditch the logical

"Sarah. I have to go. I will explain everything when I return."

"But do I know you'll come back?" Sarah asked as Jareth stood.

He took off his half-moon-shaped necklace and clasped it around Sarah's neck. "I'll have to come back if I ever want to see that again." Jareth gave Sarah a quick kiss and disappeared back to the Underground.

Sarah was overcome with emotion and became exhausted. She lay back down on her bed and was asleep again in no time.

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

When Jareth arrived at his father's castle, he wasn't sure what he'd say or what he'd do, but he knew what he wanted. He was full of courage as he marched toward his father's throne room, but it all drained out of him as he entered. The room was occupied by the 20 or so diplomats that were at his castle earlier that day. It was close to midnight and far too late for a meeting.

"Jareth," Reginald said and waved a hand, causing every clock to stand still, "We are going to see what you really want."

All my time is froze in motion

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked, noticing that his father wasn't speaking to him in his normal tone.

"Here's the game. You have half an hour until you turn 30. We are going to send you to Sarah. If you love her and want to be with her, you just have to wait your time out, but if you want to return, you must retrieve your necklace from her and bring it back to me, then we will find you a suitable bride. Simple. It's your choice, now make it." Reginald explained and with another wave of his hand, the clocks began ticking and Jareth was sent to Sarah.

Sarah awoke at the presence of someone else in her room, "Jareth?" she questioned.

"Sarah, you've got to help me." Jareth pleaded.

"Help you with what?" Sarah asked, a little more rudely than she would have liked. He sounded so desperate.

Jareth then explained what was happening.

Sarah thought for a minute and finally asked, "So what do you want?"

Jareth smiled, "I want to be with you. Don't let me leave. Please help me stay."

Can't I stay an hour or two or more?

Don't let me let you go

Don't let me let you go

"All right." Sarah moved over and Jareth climbed in bed with her.

They lay there until the clock outside Sarah's room started chiming. 'This is it.' Jareth thought. He just about to leave when he was stopped by Sarah's hand on his arm.

"I love you." she whispered. The clock had stopped chiming in the hall.

Jareth's heart melted and he knew he would never want to be with anyone else. "I love you too." Jareth rolled over so their eyes met.

Sarah gasped.

"Wha…?" Jareth began to ask, but found the answer in the mirror on the wall behind Sarah. His eyes were blue. Both of them. He was no longer a fae, but a mortal and he would never see the Underground again, but that didn't matter to him. He had Sarah.

As Sarah's family and friends threw rice over her and Jareth's head, she didn't think she could be any happier. The newlyweds climbed into the limousine and made their way to the reception hall.

"Sarah, I'm so happy. I just don't know what else to say." Jareth whispered as he nuzzled Sarah's neck.

"Jareth, I know you're happy. I'm happy too, but I can't help but feel that I kept you from your duties." Sarah was talking into his chest.

Jareth lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "Sarah, you are my one and only duty right now. I mean, I will eventually have to get a job and eventually we'll have kids, but for now you're my number one priority and you are far more important to me than any kingdom."

Sarah smiled and began to cry, "You are too good to me. I don't know what you ever saw I me."

"I'll tell you what I saw. I saw everything that I couldn't have while I was in control of the Labyrinth. I saw the world." Jareth poured a glass of wine for each of them and kissed Sarah before offering a glass to her.

Sarah's smile broadened as she took the glass, "Well, if you really feel that way, then here's to us."

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

When they arrived at the reception, everyone cheered and the maid of honor stood up to give a toast. He rambled on for about ten minutes and finally everybody drank.

Then it was Jareth's turn to give a toast, "Here's to Sarah's family for making me feel so welcome and loved, here's to Sarah for being the most beautiful bride in the world, and here's to the night that brought us together.

Here's to the night we felt alive,

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,

Here's to goodbye,

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.

Too soon

Here's to the night we felt alive,

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,

Here's to goodbye,

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.

After the party, Sarah and Jareth rode off on a horse to begin their life together. 


End file.
